As Thick as Blood
by Midnight Mayonaka
Summary: Set 3 years after Unlimited Blade Works. Rin and Shiro are living happily in London, school going great, the couple's future is really looking up. But their happiness is suddenly scattered when a masked man attacks the couple and demands that Shiro hand over Rin. Rated T for language blood, and possible torture. Rating may go up!


**I do not own Fate/Zero Unlimited Blades Works. Rating may go up**

* * *

Shiro watched as the blue aura that was radiating from his hands turn into a steel blade. It was a simple blade, looking much like Archer's blades. Shiro stared at it for a while, he could still remember his fight with his future self like it was yesterday. The clash of their harsh blows and stinging of the wounds Archer had inflicted. Their ideals had fought as well, clashing till the bitter end. Until it was, Shiro had admitted the flaws of his ideals and Archer admitted his.

Shiro let out a long sigh as he laid the newly made blade along down with the others. He looked down at his makeshift blades they were quite beautiful all the different colors blending in with each other.

"I told you shouldn't be up all night going this." A voice said in his ear as arms suddenly wrapped around his neck. "You're going to drain your mana and you won't have enough for defense class tomorrow.

Shiro grin as he touched Rin's hands with his calloused ones. "I now, but I just can't help myself. He heard Rin chuckle slightly, she let go of his neck and walked in front of him. She sat down and looked him sweetly in the eyes. She was wearing her red silk short nightgown. Her hair was down to, not in its usual pigtails. It fell past her shoulders and half way down her front.

A glimmer of light caught Rin's attention she looked over to the blades Shiro had laid out. Her heart melted a little when she saw one of Archer's blades. "I see you've been practicing."

Shiro smiled. "Yep it's I've had an excellent teacher." With those words he reached out and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap. Rin squeaked, then blushed at the sudden movement. She blushed redder when she could feel Shiro's tone chest through the white shirt.

Throughout these 3 years Shiro had devoted himself to training and magic, and not to mention Rin. With him being her follower33/protector/boyfriend Shiro took it within his interest to be physically fit.

"What's wrong Tokasha do I make you uncomfortable?" Shiro asked seductively in her ear. Rin shivered.

"N...no you just make me really really hot." Rin blurted out as she felt a fiery heat building in the pit of her stomach. She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him, but stopped when Shiro grew tense.

His grip on her tightened slightly, as his eyes narrowed.

"Shiro what's wrong-"Rin started to ask but her words went silent when the sound of glass breaking filled the air. One of Shiro's arms left her waist and went to cover her head, as he suddenly scrambled up and jumped black. Rin still in his arms, brought her face up from his chest. She looked around at the room of their apartment. The two windows to the right of them were completely shattered. Glass littered the floor, but there was something else on the floor beside glass.

A wicked curve dagger was wedged into the exact spot were Rin and Shiro were sitting. This dagger was all black with some type of purplish dark aura surrounding it.

"What is that?" Shiro whispered. His eyes traced over the blade with caution, his eyes tried to trace it, but it just like when he tried to trace Gilgamesh's heavenly sword. It didn't work.

Suddenly the blades seemed to send out a small shock wave, of what seemed like dark energy. Shiro didn't have enough time to react so it hit the both of them. Nothing happen with Shiro only that he flinched back and a tingling feeling spread though his body. But it was whole different story with Rin.

When she got hit it felt really painful. A searing pain went through her body. Rin let out a pained shriek, as the pain seemed to direct itself to her right shoulder. Shiro looked down at her with worry as she trembled and screamed into his shirt. He his grip on her was as hard as steel.

"That is only a sliver of what my power can do. You were able to dodge that attack. Impressive most of my victims aren't able to do that. But next time I won't miss." A deep echo of a voice said from the window.

The Shiro quickly turned his head to see a man in a hooded cloak looking right at them. It was too dark to completely see his face.

"Who are you?!" Shiro demanded.

"Who I am doesn't concern you." The man said deeply. "What concerns me is that you have something that is mine. The unknown man pointed to Shiro. "And I'm determine to get it at any cost. Shiro Emyia hand over the Heir of the Tohsaka Family."

Upon hearing these words Shiro's body grew tense. His face showed shock at first, than it twisted into anger. "If you think I'll hand Rin over you're greatly mistaken!"

Rin whimpered in his arms. Which made Shiro grit his teeth, he hated seeing Rin like this.

Hurt

Weak

Powerless

It absolutely made him sick, and it was all his fault. Shiro glared the man. "What did you do?!"

The hooded man spread out his arms with glee. "Simple my own mana is slowly eating through her own mana supply searching for what I need." He watched with glee as Rin withered in agony in Shiro's arms.

Shiro eyes blazed in fury, he finally got enough of this guy's bullshit. Slowly and carefully he sat Rin down against the wall behind him. She moaned and reached for him the moment he let go of her. Tears of pain poured down her face. Shiro smiled sadly and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry Rin everything's going to be alright. You have to be strong

Shiro's face grew hard when he thought of the man who did this. He stood up slowly and turned his back to Rin. "You will pay dearly for this." Shiro growled. The moment he spoke these words the blades that were laying on the blue blanket across of him sprung up. Their pointed ends shot towards the man, like lighting.

The cloaked man merely put up a hand and right when the blades were a few inches away from him. They suddenly froze in midair and the man sighed. "I expected better from the man who survived the Fourth Holy Grail War."

Shiro snarled, he was angry but puzzled at the same time. How could he stop his blades so fast? Even the strongest mages of his defense class had a hard time stopping, even Gilgamesh had a hard time. So how come a simple mage could deflect them so easily?

"That's not the only thing I've got. Trace On!" Shiro yelled at the man. As he said those words, two curved blades appeared in his hands. He jumped towards the man at high speeds blades in hand. He was almost upon the mystery man when a flash of red light blinded him.

"What!" Shiro gasped and instantly stopped his attack. He landed on his feet on the ground near Rin.

Shiro glared at the puff of smoke caused by the small explosion.

"What's the meaning of this?!" The cloaked man said outraged, his deep voice was filled with annoyance.

"My, my I have to say attacking the Heir of the Tohsaka Family right in front of her protector is a risky move. Even for you." A voice said from the cover of smoke.

The cloaked man growled and recognized the voice. "Waver, I should've have known you would try to stop me."

The smoke cleared in a flash and standing in the center of the room was Waver Waver Velvet or Lord El-Melloi II. He wore a red coat with golden ornamentations on its shoulders, and his face bore a tremendously sour expression

"Hey you're the guy I met at the Mage Association." Shiro exclaimed.

"Indeed I am" Waver said half turning his head. "Now you handle your friend and I'll handle the rest." The Magic Master turned his attention back towards the cloaked man.

Shiro hesitated. He wanted to keep fighting the guy and get some answers. But the whimper Rin made from behind him told him otherwise. He turned away from the older men and focused his attention on Rin.

He knelt in front of her and took a closer look. She was sweating and crying out of pain; her skin was all flushed especially her right shoulder. Shiro took a closer look at her shoulder and gasped. Her family crescent was not its usual greenish color instead it was turning a crimson color.

"S…Shiro it hurts." Rin sobbed. Her lip trembled as another flash of pain raced up her body.

A sinking feeling developed in Shiro's stomach. He carefully engulfed her in his arms. Rin instantly curled up into his chest, her hands fisted his white shirt into a death grip. She trembled and cried heavily. Shiro tried to comfort her. "I know Rin, I know." Shiro cursed himself for making his voice shook. But he clearly didn't have any ideas on what to do all that he could do for now was to wait.

He watched silently as Waver and the man talked.

"Waver what you are doing here. You know best not to intervene with my business." The man snarled.

Waver's face grew hard. "It becomes my business when you attack powerful families' heirs." A red magic circle appeared under Waver. "And I will not allow it to go unpunished!"

* * *

 **That was longer than I expected it to be. Anyway I just want to let you guys know this is my first Fate/Zero Unlimited Blade Works story. So please be nice. I'm planning on having this go on for 10 to 12 chapters. I'm pretty familiar with the series but I do not know some stuff. So if you see any wrong facts in this story please let me know!**

 **Please Review/Follow/Favorite!**


End file.
